Where Does Love Go From Here?
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: He hurt her over and over, so she ended it with him. But when she was in trouble, he came to her rescue. Will that help her get past his mistakes? Will it push her further away into someone elses arms? Will she be torn between the two? Kozik/OC/Jax
1. Chapter One

A/N #1: Hey people! Here's another SOA story, except this one will bedifferent. It'll have the characters and some of the stuff from the show, but this is going to be like a FUN story! Okay, maybe the first couple of chapters isn't going to be so fun, but it's just, like I said, different, I guess. So, remember it's completely andtotally AU! The joys of writing fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Plus, I do not own the lyrics. They belong to Hinder. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…

"I'm so not ready to go back." Isabella Romano muttered to herself as she gazed out the tiny window of the 747 airplane. She's been gone for a week, visiting her mother Eliza and her step-father Dean, over in Hawaii, since that's where he was stationed at, being in the Navy.

Isabella ended things with Kozik, after two and a half years, because he's been lying and cheating on her lately, so she needed to take some time away from home to do some thinking, about everything going on, and what she should do.

Although, she felt like an major idiot, because her Godfather warned her about Kozik's track record with women, but she was blinded by love and Kozik's charm, plus she's stubborn, and know she know's she should have listened to Tig, and even though Tig, Happy, and Jax already kicked his ass for it, she still feels like the one hurting.

...

Isabella got off the airplane and went to the baggage claim, where her half - sister Megan and her two best friends Crystal and Alyssa were waiting for her. "Hey, Bella!" Crystal greeted her first, then all of them gave her a group hug.

"So." Alyssa started, as they let go of each other. "How was your trip?"

"Very annoying." she chuckled, then grabbed her two suitcases and her two duffle bags off the carousel. "My mother." she rolled her eyes. "Was trying to set me up with the locals that live in her building, plus she tried to set me up with the bag boy at the store, twice."

"Whoa." Crystal blinked her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Other than that, I had a swell time." then she noticed the look on Megan's face. "What? What is it?"

"It's good that you had a great time, I mean, you deserved it, after what you've been through…"

"But?"

"But… from what Happy tells me." Megan shook her head. "Kozik isn't doing too well."

"Yeah." Alyssa agreed. "He's even bugging the hell out of Tig."

"And all he's been doing is… drinking, fighting with everyone." Crystal added. "He really misses you."

Isabella stared at them incredulously for a few seconds. "Um… it was the three of you, plus Gemma and Jax, who told me to go on this trip and to forget about Kozik."

"We know, Sis." Megan put her hand on Isabella's shoulder. "We're just telling you what's up and what you should expect."

"Oh, okay… well, let's go." then each one of them grabbed either a suitcase or a duffle bag, and walked to the parking garage.

When they got there, Jax got out of Gemma's Escalade, and gave Isabella a hug. "I missed you, Bella… welcome home."

"Thanks… I missed you too." she nodded, letting go, but he didn't, he still held onto her for a little bit longer. "Uh, Jax?"

"Yeah? Oh." he finally let go. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh, tons of fun." she noticed the look on Jax's face. "Oh, God." she groaned. "Not you too."

"What?" he asked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh."

"Why? What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing… I just wanna go home and possibly take a nap." she sighed as they put her stuff in the back of the Escalade, then him and the girls got in, and Jax drove home to Charming.

...

About an hour later, Jax pulled up to the house. _"Just wonderful."_ Isabella thought to herself, noticing Kozik's bike in the drive way, along with Chibs and Juice's. She got out of the Escalade and grabbed her purse. "I don't want to be here." she shook her head. "I'm going for a walk."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, Jax… I'm not in the mood to deal with Kozik right now, so when he's gone, text me."

"You know, you shouldn't be out alone."

"I'll be fine… I'll have my cell phone." she dug into her purse and pulled out her license, putting it in her back pocket. She tossed the purse to Jax and started walking, before the girls could say anything. "I'll be back."

Five minutes later, Jax and the girls walked into the house with Isabella's luggage. "Um." Juice started, scratching his head. "I think you're missing one."

"Yeah." Chibs nodded, with a confused look on his face. "Where's Bella?"

"She went for a walk." Crystal said, putting one of the duffle bags on the couch.

"Why?" asked Juice.

Before Crystal could respond, Kozik walked out into the livingroom, looking at everyone. "Where the hell is Bella?"

"Uh." Alyssa started, then sat down next to Chibs. "She went for a walk."

"Why?"

Megan went up to Kozik. "She doesn't want to see you right now."

He shook his head. "But I gotta talk to her." he started to walk away, but Megan grabbed his arm, making him stop. "What?" he sighed.

"Look, I know my sister and she needs time."

"She's had a whole week in Hawaii."

"Just… just leave her alone, for right now."

"Megan." Kozik shook his head, again. "I can't… I made a huge mistake and she _needs_ to know this."

"You made more than one mistake, Brother." Jax said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "Over and over." he sat down on the recliner. "I think I can see why she left in the first place and why she don't want to talk to you, or want anything to do with you."

Kozik frowned, then Megan sighed. "Just give her time… maybe she'll come around."

"You really think so?" he asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "You know how stubborn and hardheaded she is, just like our dad."

"Well, _that_ doesn't help me at all, now does it?" he glared at her, then walked back down the hallway, and into Isabella's room.

...

Isabella had walked over to the bar on Main Street and drank a few shots of Patron. A little bit later, she noticed a guy kept looking her way, she smiled, taking more shots, then he walked up to her. "Hello, there." he held out his hand. "I'm Jason."

"Bella." she shook it and quickly let it go.

"It's nice to meet you." he sat down on the bar stool next to her. "So, what are you doing in a place like this, all by your lonesome?"

"Just thinking and drinking."

"About what?"

"Why everything is so fucked up and I'm figuring out why I let it get that way."

"Can you elaborate?"

Isabella sighed. "My boyfriend… wait, no." she paused. "My _ex_-boyfriend was waiting at home for me when I got back from my vacation."

"Okay, so what happened between you two?"

"He lied and cheated on me for months." she took another shot. "And I was too stupid to listen, when people were trying to warn me about him."

"Wow, I can't imagine doing any of that to you." Jason reached over and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "_He _was stupid, not you, and he didn't deserve you… at all." she blushed, then he smirked. "How 'bout we go play a couple rounds of pool and get out of here?"

Isabella nodded and took another shot. "Alright… but I break first."

_..._

_"I really miss your hair in my face. And the way your innocence tastes. And I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me."_

Kozik groaned as he stretched on the bed, yawning. He looked at the alarm clock and _'2:34'am _was staring right back at him. Seconds later, his phone rang again, and he knew who it was by the lyrics of the song. He reached over, picked it up, and pressed the talk button. "Bella, where the hell are you?" he paused. "And how come you didn't come home? You've been gone all damn day."

"Kozik, I, I need you." she said, softly with a hint of fear in her voice. "He's gonna kill me."

"Wait… what?" Kozik asked, confused. "Who?"

* * *

A/N #2: Okay, my awesome readers! That's chapter one! Like I said, this story is going to be different and it's not going to follow the story line, that much, just some of it. I just hope you all like it, like the other stories I have out there. Enjoy and as always R&R!

A/N #3: I don't know if you noticed, but I have indeed switched some things around. Had to. Plus, I will be re-writing it, to make it better than before. Other than that, enjoy peoples!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…

Kozik sprang out of the bed, wondering if he heard her right. "Wait, what'd you say? What you talking about?"

"He's… he's gonna kill me." she cried.

"Who, Bella? Who's gonna kill you?"

"Please, just get here."

"Alright, alright." he said, looking for his shoes. "Where are you?"

"At the lake, off of the 50 highway... at the spot where most of the SAMCRO parties are held."

"Okay, just sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Kozik, please hurry." she said, then she hung up.

"Shit!" he groaned, putting his phone in his pocket, then put on his shoes and cut, grabbed his gun, then left the house.

...

An hour later, Isabella heard a motorcycle getting closer, along with a light coming up to her, then she let out a breath of relief. Kozik turned off his bike, but left the headlight on so he could see, then he walked up to Isabella.

"Hey, Bella?" as he got closer, he saw her crouched on a big log, with her clothes ripped, and mascara streaks on her face from crying, then Kozik paled. "Fuck." he muttered, kneeling down to her level. "Bella… hey, you need to tell me what happened."

Slowly, she looked over at Kozik, who looked extremely worried and concerned. "We were just playing pool and drinking a little." tears started spilling from her eyes. "Then he brought me out here." she closed her eyes and continued. "He pushed me into the ground, hit me in the face, and started ripping my clothes. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a rock, and hit him over the head." she opened her eyes and looked at Kozik. "I didn't know who to call, so I called you… I didn't think you'd even come."

"Listen, I'm here now, okay?" she nodded. "Where is he?"

"Behind me, about two feet away."

"Okay." he stood up and walked over. He saw the guy on the ground, knocked out cold, but he hit him in the face, just in case, then went back over to Isabella, grabbing her hand. "Come on, I'll take you back home."

"Okay." she said, softly.

Kozik helped Isabella walk, because she was limping a little, then got onto his bike. After she got on his bike carefully, she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb, feeling her shaking. "You're safe, Bella, okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Just take me home." she whispered.

Kozik nodded, then rode back to Charming. An hour later, he walked Isabella into her house. "Hey, I'll be back."

"No! W… where are you going?"

"There's something I need to take care of."

"Kozik, I don't wanna be alone."

"Hey." he walked up to Isabella and cupped her face with his hands. "I'll be back, I promise." he paused, seeing the unsure look on her face. "You _can_ trust me… I _won't_ let you down this time."

Isabella could tell, for once, that Kozik was being truthful, so she nodded, and then he walked out the door, got on his bike, and rode off. Isabella locked up behind him and went into her room to cry.

...

Kozik slowly walked back into Isabella's house, three hours later, and locked up behind him, then quietly went into her room, and saw that she was asleep, so he went into her bathroom, to take a quick shower.

Isabella's eyes shot open, because she heard the water running. She got up and quietly went inside, then stripped off all her clothes, and got in while Kozik was under the shower head, rinsing out the shampoo out of his hair. When he opened his eyes, he got a little startled seeing Isabella naked, in front of him, biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?" he wiped the water out of his eyes. "I thought you were asleep." he paused, looking at her face, seeing a bruise on her cheek. Kozik frowned, reaching over grazing his fingers on it, then Isabella grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. He sighed, placing both his hands on the shower wall, pinning her in between his arms.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"I know the look on your face when you want it… after what happened." he shook his head. "Bella, we don't have to do this."

"But I want to… I want you to make me forget about it." she put her hands on his chest. "I feel safe here with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Isabella nodded. Kozik grabbed her hips, pulling her underneath the water with him, getting her hair wet.

Then Kozik leaned down and kissed her, running his hands down her sides, grabbing her butt, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Kozik pushed her into the wall, where he barreled deep inside her, making her moan in pleasure.

Minutes later, he quickly reached over to turn off the water, then went back to kissing and sucking on Isabella's neck. "Let's take this to bed." Kozik whispered, then carried her out of the shower, out of the bathroom, and gently laid her on the bed, where he continued to love Isabella, until he could no longer.

...

Kozik couldn't sleep, even after Isabella fell alseep, he just couldn't. All he kept thinking about was, what he did when he went back to the lake. By the time Kozik had got back, the guy was crawling away, but Kozik kicked the guy in his ribs, making him stop. The guy was pleading for his life, but Kozik didn't give a fuck, the guy messed with the wrong woman.

He put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger, without even thinking twice, then put him back in his car, where he put a heavy rock on the petal, driving it into the lake, and he watched it sink, then he stood there, staring out at the water for a few hours before he went back to Isabella's.

He shook his head, trying to shake the thought, but nothing was working. Sure, he's killed for the club, but this kill was for a woman. _His_ woman. The one he's hurt over and over, and he could have lost her completely. The guy could have easily killed her, if she hadn't fought back, then what? He'd be mourning his woman, the only woman that really _gets_ him, who truly loved with everything he has.

Before Kozik knew it, the sun was rising. He took a few deep breaths and got out of Isabella's bed, then got his clothes back on. When he was finished, he stared at her for a few minutes, then left her house, taking a ride, so he could go and think.

...

Kozik rode around for an hour, then went to T -M, parking his bike with the rest of them, and walked into the clubhouse, where he saw Juice on his laptop, Tig and Happy playing pool, and Piney was at the bar, talking to Half Sack and Bobby.

"Hey!" Tig yelled. "Where was your bitch ass last night?"

Kozik glared at him. "Shut the fuck up."

Happy leaned the pool stick on the wall, then walked up to him. "What's going on? Where were you? Did Bella go back home?"

"Yeah, she did." he sighed.

"So, you two still over?"

Kozik shrugged, because he didn't know how to answer that. "I really don't know." he shook his head. "But, I'm gonna head over to Tacoma for a while."

"Why?"

"I just need to get away." he started walking down the hallway and went into his dorm room, where Happy followed him.

"Is it because of Bella?"

"Part of it." Kozik said, packing a duffle bag, then he stopped. "I've hurt her too many times and I don't think she'll want to be with me again or anymore, so with me gone, it'll be easier for her."

Happy groaned. "You shouldn't leave, Man."

"It's fine, just keep an eye on her." a few minutes later, he finished, then gave Happy a man-hug. "I'll be back later." then he walked out and ignored the guys trying to talking to him, and went to his bike.

"Where you going?" Jax said, jogging up to Kozik.

He got on and put on his helmet. "Tacoma… I'll be back, don't know when, but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Bella, I know she's your best friend and everything. Just make sure she's happy."

"Oh, I will." Jax nodded, then Kozik started up his bike, and rode out of the parking lot. Jax didn't know what the hell was going on, but he got on his bike, and rode over to Isabella's to get some answers.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. I do not own the lyrics either. They belong to Eminem. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…

Isabella woke up and stretched her arms, then felt nothing. She slowly looked over and realized Kozik was gone. She shook her head and deeply sighed, then she got out of her bed, put on some jeans and a t-shirt, and walked out into the kitchen.

As Isabella was making some coffee, she heard the door open and shut. "Kozik?"

"No."

She snapped her head and raised her eyebrow. "Jax?" he walked into the kitchen and she quickly looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"To ask you why Kozik is on his way to Tacoma."

"What?"

"So… you didn't know?"

"No." she shook her head. "Why is he headed to Tacoma?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd know."

Isabella turned around and leaned up against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the ground. "Well, I don't."

"Was he here…" Jax stopped mid-sentence as Isabella finally looked up and he saw the bruise on her cheek. "What the hell happened?" he asked, walking up to her. "Did Kozik do that? Is that why he took off?"

"No, no, no… it wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"Jax…" she started to walk away, but Jax placed his hands on the counter, pinning her between his arms, and she frowned.

"Bella, tell me who did that to you."

"Fine." she took a deep breath and counted to three in her head, before she spoke. "Remember yesterday when I went for a walk? Well, I went over to the bar to have a few shots. There was this guy, we played pool and drank a little more." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "He took me out to the lake, where he pushed me to the ground, ripped my clothes, and he hit me, so I grabbed a rock, and hit him over the head, knocking him out."

Jax wiped her tears with his thumbs. "And then what happened?"

"I didn't know who to call, so I called Kozik… he came to pick me up and brought me home." she paused. "Then he left because he told me, he had something to take care of, and came back over three hours later."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I don't." she shook her head. "But when I woke up, he was gone."

Jax sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Jesus Christ."

Isabella grabbed Jax's cut with both hands and looked up at him. "I don't want anyone to find out what happened to me… this stays between _us_ and of course Kozik, but I don't want anyone else to know how stupid I was, going to the bar, getting attacked and almost…"

Jax put his finger to her lips. "Shh… you're not stupid and none of this is your fault, but I won't say anything, you got my word."

"Thank you."

"You know you could have called me, I would of been there for you."

Isabella could see the concern in his eyes and she slowly nodded. "I know." as Jax was looking into her eyes, the front door opened, and shut, which snapped him out of his daze, then Isabella looked over to see who it was. "Oh, hey, Crystal… Aly." she moved away from Jax and sat down at the table. "What's up?"

Crystal put her purse down, then her eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, this." Isabella pointed to her cheek. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Alyssa looked at her incredulously. "That looks like a nasty bruise." she crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

"Um… when I went for my walk yesterday, I was at the bar, and got in a little fight with this stupid bitch." Isabella lied. "But everything is fine now." she got up and grabbed some cups. "Anyone want any coffee?"

"Sure." Crystal nodded.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then Jax cleared his throat, and looked at Isabella. "I'll, uh, be back later." he kissed her on the cheek. "See ya, ladies." then he walked out of the house.

Isabella turned to Alyssa and Crystal, who had goofy grins. "What?"

"Well." Alyssa started. "You recently broke up with Kozik and we find Jax in your kitchen."

"Yeah." Crystal nodded. "And both of you looked a little too cozy."

Isabella shook her head, giving them their coffee. "You two are silly… there's nothing going on between Jax and I, he's my best guy friend, and that's all."

"Riiiiiiiight." Crystal laughed. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well." Isabella sighed. "I need to go visit my Dad."

"Is Megan going?" Alyssa asked, pouring sugar in her coffee.

"I'm not sure, I haven't asked her if she was… and we're due for another visit."

"How long is he staying in?"

Isabella looked at Crystal. "From what his lawyer tells me, he's up for parole in, like, ten more years or so. Seven years, if he keeps up his good behavior."

"Damn." Alyssa shook her head.

"Yeah and Megan was closer to him than I was, that's why she took it the hardest when he got sent to prison. She blames him for doing all the stupid shit he did, getting sent there." she sighed. "I don't know, I mean, it was really Darby's fault for the majority of it." she looked down. "But he also didn't have to go through with it, so I can understand why Megan is the way she is with him."

_"But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked, just stay true to you so. Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked, just stay true to you so."_

"Who's that?" Alyssa smirked. "Mr. Jackson Teller?"

"No." Isabella shook her head, then looked puzzled. "I don't know the number."

"Don't answer it, if you don't know who it is, Silly Girl."

Isabella looked at Crystal. "I'm not gonna answer it." a few minutes later, her phone beeped with a text message.

"Now, who is it?" Alyssa asked, annoyed.

"I got a text… let me check." she pressed the read button. _"We need to talk, it's important."_ she put her phone back in her pocket. "It was Jax, he just needs to talk to me about something."

"About what?"

"Don't know, Aly… but he said that it's important."

"Yo!" Megan said, after she walked into the house, a few minutes later, and went into the kitchen. "Hey, guys… what's up?"

"Nothing much." Isabella shook her head. "Are you going to see Dad today?"

Megan thought about it for a few seconds. "Nah, I don't feel like it…_ I_ have plans."

"Hey, Bella." Crystal smirked. "You can ask Jax to go with you."

"I probably will… he's not gonna want me to go to that prison alone, he'd be so pissed if I didn't tell him."

"Just." Megan started. "Tell Dad that I said hi or something."

"Okay." Isabella nodded, then pulled out her phone to call a number.

"Who you calling?"

Isabella glanced at Alyssa. "Um, Jax… so I can tell him to come back, then both of us can go, and we can talk about whatever it is, he needs to tell me." she put the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, why? What you doing right now?"

"Well, I was thinking, since Megan doesn't wanna go see our dad, do you wanna come with? So, I don't have to go alone?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay." she said, then hung up her phone. "I'll be back, ladies to get dressed, so tell Jax when he comes in." she told them, walking out of the kitchen, and went to her room.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…

Jax walked into Isabella's house, ten minutes later. He seen Megan, Crystal, and Alyssa watching TV on the couch. "Where's Bella?" he asked, looking around.

"In her bedroom." Crystal smirked. "And she said to go right on in."

"Thanks." he nodded, then walked down the hallway.

"Crys." Megan whispered. "My sister just go out of the shower."

"Yeah." she laughed. "I know."

"You're so evil." Alyssa giggled.

"So… anyway, where'd she get that bruise on her cheek, and the ones on her arms?"

"Shit." Alyssa sat up to get comfortable. "I just noticed the ones on her arms."

Crystal looked at Megan. "Apparently, when Bella went on her walk, she got into a fight with a chick at some bar."

"Oh." she nodded, then changed the channels with the remote.

Jax slowly walked into Isabella's room, he saw that her back was towards him, looking at some of her clothes laid out on the bed. She had her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a black lace cami with matching boy shorts, and to him, aside from the bruises on her arms, a few in her legs, and upper back, she looked fucking beautiful.

Suddenly, Isabella turned around, because she felt like she was being watched, and got startled. "Shit, Jax! What are you doing in here?"

He shut the door and leaned up against it. "Sorry, Crys told me to come in."

"Oh, she did… did she?" Isabella rolled her eyes, a little. "That's interesting."

"Do you want me to go wait in the living room?"

"No, no… it's fine, stay." she shrugged. "I'm just picking out what to wear."

Jax walked up and sat on the edge of the bed and looked between the different outfits, then he pointed. "That one."

Isabella smiled at Jax, because it was the exact one she was going to pick. It was a navy blue baby doll shirt with black Dickies, and navy blue Chucks. "Yeah, I'll wear it." she giggled. "Who knew, that Mr. Jackson Teller, would have some fashion sense."

"Ha - ha, just don't tell anyone… I have a rep to protect."

"My lips are sealed." she nodded, then stared at him for a few minutes with a grin on her face.

"What?" he asked. "What you smiling about?"

"I have a little question for you… okay, I'm sure you'll probably say no, because it goes against your club code or whatever, but before I get dressed…" she paused, biting her lip.

Jax grabbed her hand. "Just tell me."

"Okay." she took a deep breath. "Would you let me try on your cut? Just for a few seconds."

Jax laughed out loud. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I just wanna see what the fuss is about."

Jax knew he shouldn't, but he thought she looked so damn cute batting her eyelashes at him, so he couldn't say no. "Alright." he took it off. "Can't tell anyone."

"Again… my lips are sealed." then Isabella put it on. "So, this is what it feels like, wearing a cut." she looked over at Jax, who had his jaw dropped, she laughed, and closed it up with her two fingers. "It's gonna really suck for you, when a fly… flies right into your mouth."

"Bella, you look…"

"Like a dork?" she looked a little embarrassed. "Just say it, I look like a dork… because I can see why us women, don't really wear them."

"No, no." he shook his head. "You look." his eyes traveled up and down her body. "Sexy."

This time Isabella laughed out loud, then took it off. "Jackson Teller, you're so funny."

He put it back on, looking up at her, into her eyes. "I'm serious."

Isabella gave him a funny look, grabbing her outfit. "Um, yeah… I'm gonna go get dressed now." she giggled, walking into her bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came back out fully dressed, with her hair and make up done. "I'm good to go." she said, grabbing her purse.

"You sure?" Jax asked, getting up from her bed.

"Yeah." Isabella started to walk, then stopped. "Wait."

"What?"

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing. It can wait." Jax waved his arm. "It's not that important."

Isabella raised her eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Um, okay… let's go." then they walked out into the living room. Isabella looked right at Crystal, who had a smirk on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Riiiiiiight." Isabella put on her sunglasses. "Megan, you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm one hundred and ten percent sure, I in fact, do _not_ wanna go."

Isabella stared at her for a few seconds, before nodding."Okay, see you all later." then her and Jax walked out of the house.

"Wow. He totally wants her." Crystal pointed out. "Do you see the way Jax looks at her?"

"But she just broke up with Kozik."

"I know that, Aly… for cheating and lying, I mean, it's not like she has Kozik's crow or anything. She is a free woman to be with whoever she wants."

"Hey." Megan started. "Does Bella seem different to any of you?"

"Different how?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't know, she just seems like she's not herself." the girls shrugged, then continued to watch TV.

Jax got onto his bike first and put on his helmet. "So, we're visiting your pops?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Isabella said, with a sigh. "I'm not all that excited to see him, but I just want to get this out of the way, until I have to go back next month."

Jax gave her his extra helmet. "Well, let's go then." she put it on, got on behind him, then Jax rode off.

...

Isabella and Jax were sitting at the table, waiting for the detention officer to bring her father in, to visit. Jax looked over at her. "So, why didn't Megan come with us?"

"I don't really know." she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I know she has her reasons, but ever since Dad's been in here, she's only seen him, maybe two or three times." she paused to think. "Or maybe, it could have been only once."

"Oh." Jax nodded.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and her father walked in wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Ten minutes, Romano." the detention officer said, then shut the door.

Isabella got up and gave him a hug. "Hi, Daddy."

He let go and both of them sat down. "Hey, Bella." he held out his hand. "Jax."

Jax grabbed his hand and shook it. "Jared."

"How are you?" he asked, as he let go.

"Good." Jax nodded.

Jared looked at Isabella. "No, Megan?"

"No, Dad… sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't think she'd come anyway." he sighed. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing really…" she paused, seeing the weird look on her dad's face. "What?"

"Who hit you?"

"Oh, it's nothing." she waved her arm. "I got in a fight with some bitch at this bar, it's no big deal."

"How are you and Kozik?"

"Well." she paused. "We're not together… apparently, he went back to Tacoma."

Jared nodded, a little relieved, then looked Jax in his eyes. "Since he couldn't be a man and handle it… I want you to watch my little girl, you got it?"

"Don't worry, Jared, she's in good hands." he smiled at Isabella. "I'm not gonna let anything else happen to her."

"Good, since I can't do nothing for her, being stuck in here, you just protect her, the way she should be protected." Jax nodded in agreement, then the detention officer knocked on the window. "I gotta go, maybe if I don't get into trouble, I'll get to visit longer." he got up and gave Isabella a hug. "I'll see you next time."

"Bye, Daddy… oh, and Megan says hi."

"Tell her I said hi back." he let go, then gave Jax a man-hug. "Have the club, watch out for my girls."

"I will." Jax nodded, letting go. Jared gave one last look at Isabella with a sad smile, then walked out, and went back to his cell. Jax turned his attention to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

Once they got outside to his bike, Jax got on. "Anywhere special you want to go?"

"Not really… I don't wanna go to my house."

"We'll go to the clubhouse, if you want."

"That's fine." Isabella got on his bike behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Can I just take a nap in your room?" she asked, laying her head on his back.

Jax smiled, as he lightly squeezed her hands. "Absolutely." he nodded, then Jax left the prison.


End file.
